Mon ami, mon frère
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Les pensées du Docteur après la mort du Maitre.


Auteur: SF Girl

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Russel T Davies et à la BBC etc etc...

Perso: le 10ème Docteur

Au moment de la crémation du Master, le Docteur revient sur sa relation avec son ancien ami.

* * *

_**Mon ami, mon frère.**_

Quand avons-nous pris ces chemins différents? Il faut remonter loin, tellement loin. Nous étions si soudés, comme les doigts d'une main. Mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Complices dans tous les mauvais tours que nous jouions à nos professeurs, toujours prêts à se défendre mutuellement quand nous nous faisions prendre, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, le jour de notre entrée à l'Académie. Ce jour-là, on nous a fait regarder dans le Vortex du Temps. Je me suis enfuis, mais pas toi. Tu as regardé jusqu'au bout. Les Anciens étaient fiers de toi, ce jour-là. Mais eux n'ont pas vu le changement qui s'opérait en toi.

Petit à petit, tu as changé. Tu es devenu plus distant, plus froid. C'est grâce à cette dureté que tu as acquis ton nom: le Master.

Et moi, je ne voulais pas voir ce changement. J'ai continué de te soutenir, de t'aider dans tes mauvais coups. Il faut croire que je ne voulais pas voir ce changement en toi. Je ne voulais pas croire que le fait de regarder dans le Vortex du Temps m'enlèverait mon frère.

Te rappelles-tu cette promesse que nous nous étions faites enfants, quelques temps après nos six ans? Toujours là l'un pour l'autre, toujours amis, toujours frères. C'était devenu notre devise. C'est aussi ça qui m'a empêché de voir ta lente descente aux enfers rythmée par le son des tambours de guerre. Mais le jour où tu t'en ai pris à un élève, alors là, j'ai bien été obligé d'admettre que tu n'étais plus ce frère que j'avais connu avant notre entrée à l'Académie. Je me suis éloigné de toi. Nos vies ont pris des chemins différents.

Plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes retrouvés, mais pour nous affronter. Et c'est en partie ma faute. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu avais besoin de moi. Toujours j'ai pensé que tu avais oublié notre promesse, alors qu'en fait c'était moi qui l'avait oublié. Nous sommes entrés en concurrence, puis nous sommes devenus ennemis.

Je n'ai pas compris non plus que tu étais revenu quand Yana m'a dit qu'il entendait les tambours. Il avait le même mal qui te rongeait et je n'ai pas su qui il était. Toi. Peut-être que si je ne m'étais pas laissé envahir par ce désir impérieux d'assouvir ma curiosité et de sauver l'humanité, si j'avais aidé Yana, peut-être que tu n'aurais jamais pris conscience de l'existence de cette montre, peut-être serais-tu resté cet homme qui avait pour seul but de sauver toutes ces personnes.

Durant quelques instants, j'ai retrouvé l'ami que j'avais connu. Mais pour moi, tu étais mort. Comme tous les autres. Pourtant Face de Boe m'avait prévenu: You Are Not Alone. YANA.

Martha, cette chère Martha, elle, elle a tout de suite compris que la prophétie de Face de Boe s'était réalisée quand elle a vu la montre. Mais moi, je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. C'était tout simplement impossible. J'était le seul, le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Quand j'ai finalement accepté que je n'était plus seul, ma curiosité de savoir qui était Yana a pris le dessus. Et c'est ce qui a causé ta perte.

Ton caractère a repris le dessus. Sauf que ces années en temps que Yana t'ont marquées. Le son des tambours avait empiré, et t'avais rendu plus mauvais que tu ne l'étais la dernière fois où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Ta soif de veangeance a été plus forte que tout. Mais la victoire de Martha t'a fait perdre pied. La défaite fait mal quand on ne l'a jamais connue. Est-ce en partie pour ça que tu as tout abandonné? Que tu m'as abandonné? Peut-être.

Aujourd'hui, j'allume ton bûcher. Et je resterais là, jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que ton corps ait disparu dans les flammes. C'est ce que tu voulais enfant. Je t'ai déjà trahis une fois, je ne le ferais pas une deuxième fois. Tu étais mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Et je t'ai perdu. Une deuxième fois, la dernière fois. Je suis de nouveau seul dans l'Univers. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu t'es laissé mourir. Le son des tambours, tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-tap-tap... Tu ne le supportais plus. Mais avouer ta blessure, m'avouer ta blessure, ça aurait signifié montrer tes faiblesses. Or, tu as toujours détesté les montrer. Combien de fois nous sommes-nous disputés à propos de ça?

Je nous revois encore dans les montagnes, nous chamaillant parce que tu avais le vertige. C'était il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps, trop longtemps. Et maintenant, tu es partis. Ton corps vient de se consumer. Il est temps pour moi de te dire adieu, Master. Nous ne nous reverrons plus. Mais tu resteras à jamais une partie de ma vie, de ma trop longue vie.

Adieu Master. Au moins maintenant, tu as trouvé la paix.

Et le Docteur partit retrouver Martha et Jack dans le Tardis. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et le vaisseau se dématérialisa, direction Cardiff.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine.


End file.
